pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameo Club
Hours, Tables, Location Open from 9am-2am every day. Phone: 209-474-1777 4 tables. Cameo Club has moved to 522 Benjamin Holt Dr., virtually around the corner from last location. (10-26-07) Retrieved from "http://poker.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Cameo_Club" Please note that all contributions to PokerWiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION! 5757 Pacific Ave Suite 7, Stockton CA. In the "Sherwood Plaza", with the "Big K" K-Mart store. Located in a busy strip mall shopping center. Unusual location has it right next to other businesses like restaurants and clothing stores. Games Limit hold 'em: 3/6, 4/8, 6/12. 4/8 has a half kill on weekends. They have trouble keeping enough people interested in 6/12 to keep the game going regularly, but it does occur sporadically. No-limit hold 'em: They only spread no-limit here on Fridays, Sundays, and Mondays after 2pm. 50-200 buyins, or 100-400. Blinds are 3/5. Game Info 3/6 was insanely loose, and got looser and more aggressive when the 6/12 game dissolved and the remaining players stepped down to 3/6 and wanted to "juice the game" and just started raising all the time. Rake: Flat $4 rake per hand on all limit games, regardless of size of pot or number of players. On no-limit, rake is flat $2 per hand, plus another $2 per hand once there has been "one bet and one call" preflop. Blinds: on 4/8 and 6/12, standard blinds (half small bet for small blind, full small bet for big). On 3/6, the blinds are 1/2/3 (button pays $1, small blind pays $2, big blind pays $3). All blinds are live. Posting: New players do not need to post. Shuffling: Shufflemaster machines on all tables. Wait Time Seemed relatively reasonable. Even on a busy Saturday afternoon, I only had to wait 20 minutes for a 3/6 seat. They kept a must move list to keep their main game full, but even their feeder game was almost always full or nearly so. Tournaments * Sundays, 10am. Limit Hold 'Em tournament. $25 buyin, 2x$25 rebuy. Often packed, according to the manager; arrive early to sign up. Regularly has 60-80 people, packed in like sardines at the tables (they press the blackjack table into service as a poker table for the tourney). Typically has a $5000 payout. Jackpots * Big Bad Beat Jackpot: quad 8's or better beaten. $41000 as of Feb 2006. * Small Bad Beat Jackpot: AAAJJ or better beaten by quads or better. $3000 as of Feb 2006. * "Worst Bad Beat So Far": any full house, beaten. Pays $100 to worst bad beat (highest losing hand) that doesn't qualify for the Small Bad Beat Jackpot, twice a day, 9am-6pm and 6pm-2am. * Cash Drawing for $25, for all seated players, at six specified times a day (starting in the afternoon sometime). Atmosphere A very friendly "hometown card room". Looks lived in, but comfortable. Neighborhood: The middle of a shopping center, literally across the street from a major mall. The freestanding store in the parking lot is a big-and-tall clothing store. Looks fine. Busy. Parking: Lots of parking, since it's a big shopping center. Tables and Chairs: Standard 9-player tables with worn but usable felt, and worn out but usable metal-frame chairs. Not shiny clean, but looks more "lived-in" than all that "dirty". Service and Comps Free food and drinks, at all hours. The food is not all that good, but is edible, and varies as the day rolls on. At breakfast, it's donuts and coffee. At lunch time, they've got hot dogs and chinese food. At dinner time, it's whatever the staff buys or cooks: pizza, chicken, thai food, whatever. I think the beer costs money, but the soda is free. An occasional waitress wanders around and takes orders, goes in back to cook or prepare food, then brings it out. Links * Official Cameo Club Website * Nearest competitor is probably the Delta Card Room, but I wouldn't recommend it. Nearest non-scary card room that has active games is probably the Lucky Buck Card Club in Livermore. Visited By Wiki Authors Visited by MarkT in Feb 2006. Category:Casinos